


Part of me

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie and Howie reunite after the tsunami happens





	Part of me

“By terrible I meant you were simply amazing at holding down the fort”Howie said apologizing for calling Maddie’s handling of 911 calls horrible 

“It’s okay babe”Maddie replied leaning in to kiss him gently on his lips

“I was under some rough circumstances”Maddie sighed thinking about the horrific tsunami 

“I have never seen so much water before in my life”Howie stated

“I’m happy to see and touch you again”Maddie told the man she loved

She was scared that something bad must have happened to him 

So many people had become victims to the random tsunami that had happened and Maddie couldn’t stop thinking about her boyfriend 

“All I wanted to do was come back home to you”Howie shared with her 

“Part of me thought I’d never get to see you again”Maddie caressed his face lovingly 

“My last words would have been something about pop culture”Howie replies to his girlfriend 

“That sounds exactly like you”Maddie teased him 

“In my true typical fashion”Howie joked 

“Such a wiseguy”Maddie kissed him again


End file.
